R.O.B./WlanmaniaX's version
Being a character made by WlanmaniaX, this version of R.O.B. uses custom sprites, but there are several oddities with the sprites and the animations aren't very fluid. While he has gameplay mechanics from ''Marvel vs. Capcom, a lot of his attacks are based on Super Smash Bros. with a few Angry Video Game Nerd references thrown in the mix. He does have a lot of issues however, and some of his attacks are very cheap.'' ) |Image = File:WlanROBPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = WlanmaniaX |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay R.O.B is a six-button character with gameplay elements from Marvel vs. Capcom, like a Super Jump. He also has several assists and EX Moves that cost 330 Power as opposed to 500. The majority of his moves, especially his Normals, are based on R.O.B.'s moveset from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. Most of his Normals have a short startup and ending lag, allowing them to be easily chained into themselves. However, it's harder to chain Normals into other Normals because of the way they work. Both his standing and crouching are Launchers. However, his Super Jump is unusually high, and it cannot be used for air combos as a result. His Gyro is an infinite if it's spammed quickly enough. His Missle Launcher is very cheap because it's both an infinite and drains 500 Power from the opponent if it hits. His Pitfall is very buggy because it freezes the opponent in place when it hits, during which the opponent cannot be hit, then launches it upwards. This can cause glitches if used on the opponent during an animation. The Power requirements of most of his Hypers are bugged. While they require a certain amount of Power, they will use up more power than they're supposed to if the player has more Power than the amount required. His Hammer Move is very overpowered as it can take out almost 3/4rth of the opponent's Life with only 3000 Power if all hits connect. His Possessed Television is more of a joke Hyper as it deals neglegible damage compared to his other Hypers, yet uses 5000 Power. His other Hypers are also overpowered because they deal a lot of damage and have a long range, but they're redundant compared to his Hammer Move. However, his Super Diffusion Beam deals a lot of chip damage. He has a custom A.I. that is of moderate difficulty. It mostly attacks randomly and doesn't perform combos often. However, it jumps around and blocks less often than the default A.I. Care must be taken against his Hypers because they deal huge damage and are hard to avoid. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' + | Requires 1000 Power Uses 2000 Power| }} + | Requires 2000 Power Uses 4000 Power| }} 'Others' + or + + or + + | version: forwards version: backwards|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos WMX M.U.G.E.N Halloween 2016 Special R.O.B vs Jailbot MUGEN Looking at ROB the Robot SDCM MUGEN - Madotsuki (Me) vs R.O.B. Trivia *R.O.B has a special intro against Angry Video Game Nerd which references Angry Video Game Nerd saying "You're doing this you cybernetic shitsucker!", referencing the R.O.B. the Robot episode.R.O.B. the Robot - Angry Video Game Nerd - Episode 100 - YouTube References Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Seven-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters that can run backwards Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by WlanmaniaX Category:Characters made in 2016 }}